


Debrief in Belgium

by lesbomancy



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: As promised, an intimate encounter between Valkyrie and Ela after a shared mission together. Sharing a bed, insecurities... and a need for post-coital breakfast!If you'd like to donate to keep me going or commission a work, please drop me a line here or on my Ko-Fi!https://ko-fi.com/A326B0M





	Debrief in Belgium

Valkyrie lifted her arm off of Ela’s back, glancing at the watch on her wrist. A small smile crept onto her face as she realized that it was well past noon and no amount of rationalizing about ‘jet lag’ would save her from the simple fact that the two women had an inordinate amount of fun and relaxation the night before, after debriefing for their latest operation with Team Rainbow. They were put together for once, something of a rarity as more of the Team’s members - and its leader - realized the nature of Valkyrie and Ela’s relationship. It was only professional to try and take the jobs on the opposite side of the globe now and then just so suspicion wouldn’t be aroused and rules about fraternization would be forgotten about being made as they spent a month or two apart.

True to form for Valkyire, nothing ever escaped her. And true to form for Ela, there was nothing that could stop her from what she wanted. So they’d find themselves free, or maybe there’d be an emergency call for operators and then they’d spend their mandatory time off curled up in a bed together at an exotic locale - well, exotic fo Valkyire, at least. California beaches didn’t hold a candle to half the places that they ended up going to. Ela more or less agreed, though Valk could tell that ‘anywhere’ was better than where she grew up. One of their first intimate conversations ended up with Ela admitting that her favorite place was where they first met, a dangerous hellhole in Afghanistan.

It was alarming at first, though the more Valk learned about Ela, her family, and after meeting Zofia, she finally understood it to an extent. Afghanistan is where Ela became her own woman and broke free of her father’s shadow while retaining her intensely rebellious attitude. Then, there was their romance. It wasn’t love, not at first, but it was an instant connection. And Ela pushed for it, even when Valkyire tried to brush it off. She never said no, and Ela kept asking Valk to say that if it ever got too much for her.

It didn’t. Then they slept together. It became a habit, whenever they saw one another, even if they were supposed to separate after meeting. It was a naive, stupid risk, and Valk’s intelligence alarms rang every time but she adored that naive, stupid risk enough to do it again and again.

“You’re overthinking,” Ela said into the pillow. Her face was smashed into it, almost as if she fell, her hair (now dyed an ombre purple) a tangled mass stuck to her cheek. One eye peered past the dark purple curtain, causing Valk to suppress a smile.

Valk rolled onto her back, stretching her arms before her. A few pops and cracks sounded off in her shoulders - stiffness from being draped over Ela for an inordinate amount of time, her arm never quite done reminding her that it was injured at one point.

“Just reminiscing in my head about you,” she responded finally.

“About me?”

“Mmhm. Shouldn’t be too hard to believe.”

Ela let out a happy hum, sweeping her hair out of her own face before crawling against Valkyire’s chest, leg draping over one of hers. Ela loved a lot of things about Valkyrie - the swimmer’s body was one of them. She pressed her lips against the top of Valkyrie’s breast and settled in comfortably.

“It's my ass, isn’t it? Everyone always talks about it when I’m not looking.”

Valkyrie let out a throaty, deep laugh. “Hell no, though it does cross my mind a lot.”

“I don’t mind when it's you.”

Valkyrie moved her hand, brushing back Ela’s hair from her face. Ela’s eyes were closed, content, her fingers in a relaxed curl as they rested on Valkyrie’s abs.

“The new color looks good. Got tired of the green?”

“No. Just wanted a change. Just felt like the time for a change.”

“So… you got antsy,”

“I got antsy,” Ela admitted.

Valkyrie laid her head back, running her hand through her hair. Ela rubbed the side of her foot up and down Valkyrie’s calf, a calm and reassuring reminder that Ela was awake despite her barely moving at all.

“I was thinking of getting it cut myself.”

“You? You’ve had the same haircut since Afghanistan.”

“Yeah,” Valkyrie said. “But I saw some pictures, figure I could shave the sides, style it up when we go out to shows. Or keep it down. I think I’d look good. Zofia said that it was odd that we spent time together - told me I looked ‘too normal.’”

“My sister would say it would be a shame if you cut off your hair, too. Probably remind you that it’s the same shade as grain and honey. Lament it.”

“I didn’t ask what your sister would tell me. She tends to make her opinion known regardless of whether I ask for it or not.”

Ela’s lips curled into a frown against Valkyrie’s skin. She pressed hard into Valkyrie's chest until Valkyrie herself gently touched Ela’s shoulder, slightly pulling her off.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring her up like that. I know ho-...”

Ela pushed herself up, quickly straddling Valkyrie. With the sheets disturbed, it was only the two of them, naked, on the bed in the quickly brightening sunlight coming through the windows of their hotel room in shafts. She put her hands on either side of Valkyrie’s face and bent over. Valkyrie’s hands went to Ela’s body, her right hand gently grabbing at her hip as the other went and clawed at Ela’s neck, grasping but not tearing or pulling; intending to keep Ela in place as their lips met.

Valkyrie’s cheeks flushed as Ela’s fingers curled against the sunkissed skin, gently dragging down until each hand rested on Valkyrie’s shoulders.

“I want you to do what you want,” Ela said firmly. “Never what anyone else asks.”

She rolled her eyes, already feeling Valkyrie going on about the Navy, Team Rainbow, duty and honor and all the responsibility she had felt and had drilled into her since birth. She pressed her pointer finger to Valkyrie’s lips, shushing her with a violet-hued fingernail as she was about to lecture.

“I mean-... with you. I love you, Meghan. Tattoos, no tattoos. Long hair, short hair, no hair. I don’t care. I just want you to be you. Be yourself. Don’t be someone for someone else.”

Ela removed her finger, moving now to smooth both hands through Valkyrie’s hair. She was smiling, with no desire to apologize for letting her girlfriend know what was important to her.

“You really think someone can get me to do what I don’t want to do?” Valkyrie asked incredulously.

“N-...no. I don’t mean to say this. I worry.”

After closing her eyes to take in a breath, she slid down Valkyrie’s body, feeling Valkyrie guide Ela to lay on top of her. Ela was a year older than Valkyrie, but that woman’s body was wider, taller, and somehow all the more comfortable than anywhere else in the world. Ela took in a deep breath.

“I worry people will try to change you like they tried to change me. Before Iraq-... I left Poland because everyone wanted me to be something I was not. My father. My sister. I am proud to love you. I am proud that we have made this together. It is ours, and I don’t want anyone to change it.”

She shifted as best she could, pressing her nose into the crook of Valkyrie's neck. Her neck had a comforting pressure on it, Valkyrie pinching the tension and working it out as she lounged.  
“I wouldn’t change what we got either, El. I didn’t let any of those hotshot assholes change me when they kept trying to get me to scrub out from being a SEAL, I didn’t let my arm snapping like a twig keep me from swimming for good. I don’t let all the bastards who shoot at me keep me from-... from this.”

Valkyrie’s other hand reached out for Ela’s. Fingers interlocked and Ela gave a hard squeeze. Three beats. Valkyrie returned it, a small and slight gesture they often shared in public, on the job, where people couldn’t see their hands. It had a simple, three word meaning despite the complicated life that they had. It was only fitting that Team Rainbow brought the two women together.

Ela took another deep breath, pressing her nose hard into Valkyrie’s neck. “I did not mean to spoil this.”

“You didn’t spoil anything. I know there’s a lot going on. If you want to just lay in bed and have me tell you how great you are all day, I can do that.”

“God, please, no. I’m starving.”

“For attention or for food?” Valkyrie scoffed.

“Both? Maybe we can eat in civvies for once in our lives.”

“Well, we’ve got room service or anywhere in the city. You think we can beat down Twitch’s door and get her to give us advice?”

“She’s French, not Belgian,” Ela said flatly.

“But-...”

“... It would be fun to see her deal with the ignorance.”

“Mmhm. That’s my girl.”

Ela slowly untangled from Valkyrie, scooting off of the bed. As Valkyrie laid there, staring, as Ela got out of bed she propped her head up on one of her arms. 

“You should get dressed first. I like the show.”

Valkyrie jerked her foot back, fighting an involuntary laugh as Ela tickled the sole of her foot in retaliation for the ogling. 

“Get dressed. You get the show later,” Ela looked back and winked as she clasped her bra on.

“Uh-huh. And the goods,” Valkyrie sat on the bed, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from her eyes before squatting before a duffel bag and pulling out the only set of civilian clothes she really kept.

Ela passed behind her, reaching down to pinch at Valkyrie’s rear. Valkyrie nearly jumped, though she felt it coming. Instead, she laughed and reached back to pull at Ela’s ankle, upsetting her stride to the relatively small backpack that, essentially, kept Ela’s life inside of it. As Ela pulled on her underpants and slipped on a wrinkled, black and white patterned dress she had a look of longing as Valkyrie methodically shook out her jeans, tank top, and flannel.

“I love you, Meghan.”

Valkyrie half-turned, dressed from only the waist down. She took a step towards Ela, her knee between Ela’s legs, and craned her head for a sweet, lingering kiss on the lips.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
